parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Muppet Detective Part 2 - Fozzie Bear Finds Bubbles
(The camera breaks out of the clouds again, and now we have a bird's eye view of downtown London. Below, a carriage is moving through the streets.) *Fozzie Bear/Dr. David Q. Dawson: (narrating) It was the Eve of our good queen's Diamond Jubilee, and the year Her Majesty's government came...(more forebodingly) to the very brink of disaster. She... Oh... (chuckles) I'm... I'm getting ahead of myself. (The camera focuses briefly on the passenger inside the carriage before it pans down, revealing a handsome, but obese, bear with orange fur, a rose cherry nose, lavender eyelids, white eyes with black pupils, and brown eyebrows, wearing a white shirt with the collar turned down, a cherry-red waistcoat, a brown pork pie hat with a chocolate band, a white string tie with pink polka dots on it, black shoes, lavender pants, and a matching coat. He also wears a black overcoat. His name is Fozzie Bear.) *Fozzie/Dawson: (narrating) My name is Dr. Fozzie Q. Bear, most recently of the queen's 66th Regiment. (The carriage stops, and after his traveling companion departs, Fozzie hops onto the sidewalk. He opens the newspaper again, and we see that he has marked several places available for rent.) *Fozzie/Dawson: (narrating) I had just arrived in London after lengthy service in Afghanistan and was anxious to find a quiet place... (A drop of rain falls onto the paper. Fozzie folds it up and opens his umbrella.) *Fozzie/Dawson: (chuckling)...preferably dry...where I could rest and find a bit of peace. Little did I know, but my life was about to change forever. (As Fozzie walks through an alleyway, he pauses. From inside a forgotten rain boot, he can hear someone crying. He walks over to the shoe and sees Bubbles sitting on a medicine box labelled "Gaston's Liver Pills" crying noisily.) *Fozzie/Dawson: Oh! Oh my! (Bubbles was heard crying.) *Fozzie/Dawson: (from o.c.) Are you all right, my dear? (Bubbles stops crying, gasps, and turns to him.) *Bubbles/Olivia: Huh? Who-who said that? *Fozzie/Dawson: Behind you, my dear. *Bubbles/Olivia: (gasps and wipes the tears from her eyes) A bear? (Fozzie removes a light blue handkerchief from jacket pocket and hands it to her.) *Fozzie/Dawson: Oh, come now. Come, come. Here, here, dry your eyes. *Bubbles/Olivia: Thank you. (Bubbles takes the handkerchief and blows her nose. She sniffles and wipes her nose as she gives it back to Fozzie and he puts it back in his pocket, taking a seat beside her.) *Fozzie/Dawson: Ah, yes, that's better. Now tell me, what's troubling you, my dear? *Bubbles/Olivia: (sniffles) I...I'm lost. (sniffles again) I-I-I'm trying to find Kermit of Baker Street. (She hands him a small newspaper clipping.) *Fozzie/Dawson: Now, let me see here...(he leans his face closer to the clipping to read the headline.) "Famous detective solves baffling disappearance." Mmm, hmmm. But where are your mother and father? *Bubbles/Olivia: (tears welling up in her eyes again) That's why I m-m-must find Kermit! (She begins to sob into her hands.) *Fozzie/Dawson: (calmly) There, there, there. Now, now, now. Well, I don't know any Kermit. (Bubbles gives him a puppy-eyed look and sniffles as another tear runs down her cheek, but then Fozzie gives her a warm smile on his face.) *Fozzie/Dawson: But I do remember where Baker Street is. (Her face brightens a bit as Brock reopens his umbrella.) *Fozzie/Dawson: Now, come with me. We'll find this Ash chap together. (Cut from Bubbles and Fozzie setting off to Baker Street.) Category:Nikkdisneylover8390 Category:Nikkdisneylover8390's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:The Great Mouse Detective Scenes Category:Parts Category:Scenes